pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
The Lonely Bulbasaur
The Lonely Bulbasaur (I fixed the story and I hope you enjoy) I Started red on my Gameboy. Did the usual pick and chose charmander. I played for a a few minutes and already beat Brock and I had a team of 3 a Charmander, butterfree, a pidgey, I stopped playing because my friend came over for an hour. It was night by then because he came at 7. And I went to sleep. I woke up the next morning finding myself watching some Pokémon. Then I started my Gameboy again to play more Red. The screen was a little greener but I thought it was like that cause it was my second time. When I loaded up my save file and started playing. It was background music from Lavender town. I just assumed it was a glitch of course. I checked my team just to make sure it wasn't glitched either. It wasn't so I was glad but I knew there was something wrong because wherever I went pallet town or any routes I've been through had the lavender town background music. The screen got greener every 5 minutes. Weeks have pasted by and I beat the champion so I didn't play till the next game came out but I was bored so I played again. The screen was plain green with the Pokémon Red sign but there where vines on the letters. I thought the game had a Pokémon Green glitch because I assumed the vines were in green though I never played it. Apparently I was loaded up in an Abandoned Professor Oaks lab. There was the bulbasaur pokeball but it was opened. I started to walk around the room to find something to press A on. I tried the pokeball and the screen went green for 3 seconds. Then I saw the bulbasaur sprite but without red on it's eyes there was crimson on it. The chat box appeared and the bulbasaur said"You can't escape the room..." I tried but failed. Tried to turn it off and it failed. The bulbasaur then replied " You must beat me if you want to escape". I challenged him. I sent out my Charizard named Drake. I used draco meteor but the bulbasaur had somehow out speeded me and used vine whip and OHKOed my charizard, I was confused. I sent out Muk named Goo and he got KOed as well. Still fighting I was left with one pokemon. I sent out My Mew named Cupcake and I used a move that out sped it but did nothing. I lost... I checked my team too find skulls instead of sprites. The bulbasaur said" They're dead because of you...." Then the roof of the lab broke and Mewtwo came in. The battle screen came on again. The mewtwo said" Stop your madness bulbasaur.". The bulbasaur replied with a no with rage. They attacked on their own. Mewtwo brought the bulbasaur to 1 hp. The bulbasaur then said" I'll take you with me then!!!." The bulbasaur used takedown and OHKOed mewtwo and it self". I stood there watching in fear. Then the 3 Legendary birds appeared and they all said in sync. Turn it off and wait till Black and White. I was wondering what they meant and years passed by and now I know they said I had to wait that long because bulbasaur would still haunt me on my Gameboy. And that is how the Lonely Bulbasaur had just became a new Pokémon Pokepasta story The End............ Category:Pokemon